The Grant Deal
by dyehanna1
Summary: The deal with Melly was not the only deal Olivia had to make to save President Grant's position. A new deal occurred, it forced them back together, making their emotions all over the place, forcing them to somewhat face the anger and resentment that had developed between them. What they had was more than fling and Melly decided to play god as the only way to survive.


I took a long break from fanfic mainly because of school but then I started watching Scandal and this one shot fanfic just took over. For those reading Promises to Immanuella, I will try and update when I get the chance, my main computer has been in with the pc guy for months, just too many issues. Sorry to have kept you hanging. If shipping TV OTP was a criteria for getting to heaven, many of us will burn in hell. Are you a closet shipper, it's time to come out people, we are all sinners here and I have saved you seats because while I frown on cheating, the actors were so great at playing their respective characters that I eventually I found myself rooting for this couple.

The Grant Deal..

She always thought good husbands didn't leave their wives, they stick it out till the end of time even if they were unhappy. She thought she would never abandon her fiancé he was a perfect gentleman, but that was until the first time she laid eyes on Governor Grant and everything she knew and thought about love changed.

After his election and working in the White House, they had been apart for a while, the whole Amanda and Melly bullshit had taken place, which meant that POPTUS (Pope & Potus) had hit a very rough patch in their already strained relationship. But this time, she promised that having a cordial business transaction with him would not awaken the old feelings; feeling could not get in the way of getting the results she wanted.

She needed a favor; he wanted her flesh and heart back. She agreed to let him have his fun with her for a while and that would be that; truth be told, she missed and wanted him too. Some of the conditions he made was that they would do everything that boyfriends and girlfriends do together. That included holding hands, sucking face, fancy dinners, and date nights, movies, attending parties together under the disguise of work and of course sexing one another till Jesus comes. Aside from his chronic sickness called arrogance, those conditions were not hard to follow; he wasn't half bad looking and he knew his way around the bedroom and that made it easier for her.

Today was supposed to be the end of their little deal, no harm no foul right? Wrong. Not when it becomes more than she bargained for….again.

He kept his eyes closed, trying not to look at her. "Let's make this interesting, I say we extend this deal, two more months and I'll make it worth your while. Whatever you want."

"No."

He puffed out at her resistance, "What do you mean no? You haven't even thought about it."

"I'm not a prostitute."

"Hmm did I call you that? Is it so bad that I want you around? Is it so bad that I want you back? Is it selfish that I want you away from him? What's so great about that kid anyway?" He stirred into her side of the bed, "David, is it?" he wanted to ask more questions but already knew the answers so he kept them to himself.

He had no idea he was still speaking until he blurted out, "I don't like him touching you. I hate it when you're with him…and then you come back to me….this is not making sense anymore."

"He is my boyfriend….you know…the real one?" she motioned her hands indifferently in the air.

He yelled, "I don't give a flying fuck.. I got some things to get off my chest and I believe you do too, so why don't we pause this lying game and be honest for once."

"Sometimes it's better to live a lie, the truth only gets you hurt. Stop pretending and stop complaining, we both got what we wanted out of this, great sex and good company, and secrets that will forever be kept hidden from the rest of the world."

"The thought of him being with you, and me still wanting you after that drives me insane, stop sleeping with him, I won't put up with that bullshit anymore." Yes, he was more or less commanding her not to screw someone else, which was also the only way he knew how to ask her not to leave him again.

She silently watched for a second, she needed to stop this conversation from going heading to where Fitzgerald Grant was taking it. She rolled off the bed and bent down; she was looking for something. "I can't find my panties. Fitz, help me look."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop what she was doing to look at him. "He's just a kid Livy, I can give you everything you want and much more….eventually."

"Don't…please. We had a deal, I held on to my side of the bargain, I need you to keep your word."

* * *

She gathered herself from his hold, "I have to clean up before I leave." in his mind, she was implying that she wanted to wash off his scent.

If it were up to him, he would put his mark all over her. Her shoulder blades, her tits, her thighs, every inch of her would be covered with his love marks. But she wouldn't allow it.

"Is it such a bad thing? Having my scent all over you…letting him know that I have a stake on you. That I've been with you" he teased his fingers up her inner thighs with his fingertips, causing her to shudder slightly involuntarily.

She inhaled and stepped away from his reach. He batted his eyes with that seductive presidential swaggerlious squint in it. "Is it so bad if you let him know that you have someone that you love and it's not him? This is not a game Liv, I love you just as much as you love me and I satisfy your needs just as you do mine. We both give as good as we get."

He was starting to get to her, she had already compromised herself in the name of love several times; the worst thing that could happen is falling for the devil all over again, it would end all of them. If she were to be with him…no. she could never be with him again, it would bring too much turmoil; at the same time, she couldn't continue being the illicit exotic side meal on his sex menu.

She smiled inwardly; he was definitely great at cleaning her pipes just as she was fantastic at blowing his trumpet. The intimacy was wonderful and they genuinely cared about each other; but what if they eventually get the freedom to love each other without the difficulties that comes with the public office? Will things change after that? She thought to herself, a part of him must have loved Melly at least a little before everything went to hell, what if she took that chance and he wakes up one morning just to decide she wasn't the one for him? What if he finds someone else, Does it even matter? Deal or no deal, love or no love, they were still cheating on their other halves. Will they end up cheating on one another?

"Stop acting as if this is one sided, you wanted me just as much as I wanted you. Come back to me Livy, I need you. I love you."

She kept a straight face. "Mr. President, when one sins, one must conceal it nicely, cheating being one of those transgressions."

She put on her cloths in a hurry and headed to the bathroom but he got ahead of her and blocked her from moving forward. "I know I can be a dick sometimes, but I promise I'm so much more a better man for meeting you. If you'd just give me another chance, we can be so amazing together…again"

"Your wife came to see me today."

He froze, she continued, "and she came bearing gifts." She threw a brown envelop on the bed. "She gave me gift cards to Victoria secrets to dress up for you." He looked through the cards and he wasn't pleased…he was simply lost for words. "I always wanted to ask why you didn't tell me Melly knew we had an affair the first time and now she knows we are sleeping together again?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter, she knows I love you. This contractual marriage between Melly and I is the best lie I've had to tell with a straight face because I thought it would get me where I needed to be and I'm just sick of faking it with her." He didn't really care for his wife anymore but Olivia's words threw him off balance a little; when she finally found out about Melly's awareness that changed everything because she thought she could no longer in good conscience sleep with him even if his wife cheered her to keep fucking him.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, he moved closer and attempted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she brushed off his contact. "I hugged that woman and smiled in her face while screwing her husband behind her back like a fox. I came over to your home and helped with dinner, your children call me aunty. All those times, I was able to carry myself with dignity around her because I thought we were discrete. Do you have an idea how shocked, embarrassed and ashamed I was when she pretty much blamed me for letting you sleep with Amanda…I mean who says that? Guess what? This time, she thanked me for servicing you on a regular basis. Why didn't you tell me she knew?"

Her emotional eruption was like a punch in the guts, he knew that he was selfish for what he did but in his own mind, his reasons were legit, he just didn't want her to leave him. "I couldn't tell you because I knew that if I told you, you would be looking at me like that, with judgment and condemnation in your eyes. I knew once you found out, we'd be over and you wouldn't love me anymore….." he took a deep breath to prevent himself from choking as he was somewhat getting emotional. "I swear I don't love her." Her, meaning his wife.

Olivia would never forget the vindictive look on Melly's eyes when she pretty much almost pleaded with her, to keep nailing husband away because Olivia made her life stress-free and gave her one less thing to worry about by keeping him in line sexually and emotionally while all Melly had to do was only to put on her plastic smiles and take care of the First Lady duties. She also reminded Liv a mistress is all she would ever be to him; he may promise her the world but Fitz did not have enough guts to walk away from the house of lies they had built for the past fifteen years.

Liv nodded, "But you never thought of leaving her before we met?" She concluded.

Fitz looked away without admitting to anything, "We were both young and ambitious, she needed me just as much as I needed her."

"When was the last time you and Melly…never mind. You don't have to answer that, I'm not in the position to be jealous, just do what you promised. Stop congress from investigating David for prosecutorial misconduct."

He went to his wallet and pulled out a check from it, he passed it to her; she glanced and sighed at the obscene amount. "That's a lot of zeros Fitz, what am I supposed to do with this."

"Come back to the white house and work with me till I finish my first term. I'm not sure how much you make at Pope and Associates, but if that doesn't cover it, don't hesitate t-"

Wow he was using money to entice her…..just how low can this man go to keep a booty call? She held her hand up to stop him from talking because in her mind, the check was a confirmation to the things that Melly said to her. This must be a consolation for the lies; Melly was right, he was never going to leave his wife, he never put up much of a fight to protest the deal she made with Melly to save his presidency; she ripped off the check and threw it in his face. "We had a deal, you got to see me, you got to sleep with me but you will get David off the hook; don't pay me more or less than I'm worth. I was never after your money. I only did what I had to do to save my boyfriend's life and career."

The president reached for his checkbook again and wrote blank check to one of her favorite charities; he didn't know what else to do. He passed it to her; before she could say anything, he smiled. "I insist."

She nervously chewed her bottom lip, "Whatever…Thank you."

* * *

She was still searching for her panties when his diarrhea of the mouth kicked in.

"I'm still in love with you and that will never change." Shit! He said it again, this was supposed to be their last hurrah but he kept spilling words from both sides of his mouth.

His words flashed across Olivia's mind; she knew his feelings for her were more than a casual fling from the first day they had met on the campaign trail but she always had nagging doubts because he was never hers to begin with. Now is not the time to be fickle, her loyalty had to be with David; Fitz was the dream and dreams sometimes fade away, someone like David was the reality. "Since today is the last day of our deal, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Why don't you admit the truth? You are scared this won't work out, aren't you? That's while you wouldn't let me leave the White House."

Great, he was flinging accusations down her path. "Fitz, a part of you loved your wife once, you could always learn to love her again if you tried harder."

"Livy. I know that you still feel the same way you feel about me. You love me."

Now she just wanted to hurt him a little. "But there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with them."

"You're in love with David?"

She nodded, "Yes. In every kind of way." She wasn't sure if she was lying or simply not telling the whole truth, but what's the point in telling the truth when it will only lead to more pain. They were both obligated to other people for different reasons. Every time they'd meet in the future, knowing what could have been, but never finding out the outcome is a consequence that they would have to suffer.

"But Livy?"

She cut him off. "Let's try not to feel too guilty about this Fitz, people cheat all the time. I'm sure you have screwed your fair share of women. I'm not any different from one of them." She tried to convince herself.

"Baby Cakes."

"No… don't call me that again. The last time I checked what where the words you used to describe this thing between us? You said we were both slutting it up to get what we wanted."

He replied in an irritated manner, "I didn't mean it. You were going back to him, I felt rejected, I just wanted you to feel hurt and I was wrong."

"You told me you turned off your feelings for me and you just came back for the pussy."

"I was angry and crass and there are no excuses for talking to you like that. You know there is no off switch. I wish I could turn off my feeling for you, but there is no off switch and it kills me that I can't just walk away from you without turning back." He interrupted.

"You are just talking shit again. You wanted to work on your marriage, I left. I needed a favor, you wanted sex and I sold it to you in return for David's freedom, I call it a fair trade. I'll leave soon. You should really go home to your wife. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just go home and make the best you have out of what you have, go home to Melly. This conversation is over." She said with finality in her voice.

"No. this conversation just began, let's talk about David."

"What about him?"

"He does not seem like you type so I have one question, he's not blackmailing you is he? Because if he is…"

"No one can make me do what I don't want to do. I want to be with him, perhaps you should try and make things work at home."

"Fine, I'll go back to the woman who wants to kill me in my sleep." He gestured with his head under the pretext of agreeing to go back home. "Before I do, I have a parting gift for you." He murmured then reached for his jacket and brought out a blue velvet round box; pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond pendant made in the shape of a rock.

He delicately put it around her mocha neck, she walked to the mirror and stared at it long and hard, they stared at one another's reflections in the mirror then she suddenly protested. "This looks too expensive, I can't accept this, you should give it to Melly." She took it off and placed it on the stand by the bed. She was somewhat right Melly did deserve it for all the notable Oscar worthy performances she had put on since the beginning of their marriage.

"I had this specially made for you." He pulled her backwards into him, kissing the back of her neck, murmuring, "You are worth every penny and much more. You are the one rock on which I stand, without you I'm no one." He whispered and glided her dress off her curvy body as he grinded his groin against her rump.

"Fitz!" she tried to resist his charming ways in a warning tone, she could not believe he was turned on after their mini row.

He turned her around and quickly placed a finger on her lips to silence her. While he slid his finger down her luscious lips, she found herself gasping and slightly opening her mouth to lick it. It was more of the knee jerk reaction that he needed before his lips devoured hers. They almost viciously sucked each other's tongue in haste; for the past couple of weeks, they had fucked a lot with raw anger, but this time, they just really wanted to make love with raw passion and enjoy each other. Her legs were slightly parted; his hips were planted firmly between hers; while he pulled back to take her in, she could not help but just run her hands through his beautiful hair. She was not wearing a bra; it made his job a lot more easier especially with those fucking hard nipples calling out his name in joyous melodies. His lips had no choice but to answer each immoral call. Sucking the left one while massaging the right one sent waves of electricity throughout her body; she arched her back and moaned lightly, singing his name just the way that drove him crazy; luckily for them, they were in one of the sound-proof room in Air Force One. He scooped her up with one hand, she wrapped her legs around his hips, rubbing her soft thighs against him provocatively, he slightly slammed her on top of the pile of papers on the desk, and some of the items on the table fell to the ground. "Fitz…this is reckless, we are making too much noise."

"The room is sound-proof, let's be reckless. Let's be incredibly reckless." He let out a labored breath.

Her fingers traced his fit abs all the way to center of his tight belly; she stopped then found her way into his boxers, when she touched him, he was so hard she thought he would break in her hand, one look into her eyes, he could tell they were anxious with need. "Fitz!"

She used her other hand to feel his pockets for condoms, she could not find any; his face said it all. Liv. I wanna feel you, all of you…no barriers," he slipped one finger into her hot, tight wet folds; the second one soon followed; although her body was ready, he still pleaded for permission. "Just us. You and I, Fitz and Olivia, no barriers."

She may be horny but she was not stupid. "Fitz I could get p.."

"Have a baby with me Livy. Marry me and build a home with me, I would leave all of this behind for us, all you have to do is tell me you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

She pushed him away and began picking up her clothes. "We don't always get what we want, not even you… President Grant."

"It's not about what we want Livy, it's about what I need, what you need…what we both need to survive. We need each other."

"Are you even thinking straight? Do you know what that means? How many lives would this ruin? We could possibly conceive a child out of wedlock you will be reduced to working behind political scenes and that is not you. Your children will no longer be off limits to the press once you become a private citizen. Your party will go down in flames. What about me, my reputation, everything I have worked for will go down the pipes because we have failed to control our stupid feelings."

"It's not stupid and why does everything have to be about control with you? I'm willing to risk it all and so were you, you broke up a five year engagement after we met the first time."

She had to think quickly and stop the ongoing madness, even if it meant telling little white lies along the way to hurt him. "Please don't flatter yourself that was not for you. I left him because he wanted to run for congress I did not want to be in the spotlight, a trophy, a political wife. Being a political wife meant that I had to know my place and play the role assigned to me. It meant I would have to smile and be polite especially when I'm feeling like shit, it also meant that I would have to stand behind every decision he makes or else there will be political repercussion and I am a Pope, I do not walk five steps behind any man. If we can't rub shoulders together then he can go straight to hell." She did not want to be a political wife but she did break off her engagement mainly because she fell for Fitz, but he didn't need to know that.

"I have treated you as nothing but an equal."

"Besides, I can't be labeled as that woman Fitz, I won't be that woman."

"What woman."

"The tramp, the slut, the whore, the seductress home wrecker who made the GOP poster boy's eyes wander away from his wife."

"You are not that woman, you are the one that I love."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I just don't love you as much as you love me?" those words hit him like the chilly winter rain. But she did not stop there, she continued, she was determined to make him leave her alone…this was the best thing for the nation, their families, him included. "You knew I like to fix things and when Cyrus brought me in, you, your marriage, your campaign, they all needed fixing and that was my job. You were a contract Mr. President. I did what I had to do the keep both of your heads straight. Sleeping with you was just an occupational hazard. I had my head in the clouds for a while but now I've gotten you out of my system."

"Livy!" There was a bit of shock and repulse surfacing on his hardening face.

But she did not stop there, "You were an easier task than I expected." She smirked with pride.

"You don't mean that."

"Then you don't know me at all."

Pope had always been a straight shooter but she could barely look at him, which told him a few things he needed to know. He knew that she didn't trust him anymore, he knew that she wanted him to hurt as much as he had hurt her in the past, he knew that she was still angry with him but her eyes and body said all the words she kept locked up in her heart of hearts. '_she still loves me.'_

"Look at me."

"No."

"Livi."

"No."

"I love you."

"No you don't, you just think you do."

"Livi, I'm in love with you."

"No you're not. Loving you hurts too much."

"So you do love me."

"Believe whatever you want to."

He pulled her into him and held her face in his hand but she shut her eyes, refusing to look at him, he knew she was still pissed about the whole Amada fiesta.

"Please.." he pleaded. "Amanda was just…she meant nothing to me."

That was it. she shoved him in this chest twice, each contact making a loud bang as she clashed against his body. Tears streamed down her face. "When I left I was not with anyone for the first fourteen months because in my mind even though we were no longer together, I was still with you. My heart was still with you. My heart still belonged to you so my body, my heart and soul had no choice but to be faithful to you and in my heart I thought you'd loved me enough to do the same. But no, you had to stoop so low to scrape at the bottom of the barrel, Amanda freaking Tanner." She shoved him again, while he felt the sting, he stood firm in her face, trying to make his case.

"I made a mistake, I was wrong and I'm so sorry."

"A mistake would be you making a pass at her in a drunken state but you were stone cold sober, you could have taken a cold shower, jerked off to some porno, even fucked Melly." They both cringed at the mention of the FLOTUS. "You slept with her then you called me to come and clean up your shit yet you claimed that you loved me, if that is love then I don't want it."

He screamed, "so tell me what you want from me because no matter how much I tell you how sorry I'm, you keep holding on to the hurt because it makes it easier for you to walk away rather admit that we both played a part in what happened and you still love me."

She shook her head, he was not going to avoid responsibility and shift blame on her just like his wife did. "No, two people played a part in this and it's you and Amanda."

His eyes were red and pretty much bulging out; for the first time in a long time, some of his insecurities came out. "You were going to leave me anyways…I saw the signs and you were always going to leave me." A single tear fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped it away. "You were beginning to withdraw from me before you left the White House, you were becoming cold. I saw it coming and I thought if I pulled the plugs first by saying I wanted to work on my marriage it would reduce the pain. You had that look that said I could not give you the things you wanted, you were getting ready to cut your losses and walk away. I was stuck with my wife…I was stuck in an unhappy marriage while carrying the burden of the nation. You are the closest thing to god in my life and you were no longer there to be my confidant, you left me on my own." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What we have has always been more than sex and you know it but every time I tried to have a conversation with you in order to clear the air, you…you just burned me over and over and punish me all over again even though you knew and still know how sorry I am."

She gasp in shock at his outburst; he was telling the truth, a part of her was punishing him because even if he had left his wife, he could not give her the life she wanted any time soon, the other part of her was punishing herself because she felt like a thief who did not deserve to be happy with him because she pretty much stole someone else's husband.

"Amanda…she said you called her sweet baby and that made me feel like what we had was just a….."

"Well she lied. It was just a blow job and it meant nothing."

She covered her face in her hands, "Great! I supposed I'm meant to feel better just because you came inside her mouth and not her inside her cunt?"

He raked his hand through his hair in ire, "Fuck you Olivia…" he screamed. "I couldn't even cum at all, I was so fucking worried how betrayed you would feel if you were to find out so yes I was hoping that explaining that she only gave me a head would make you feel just a little bit better."

Maybe it should have made her feel a little better but it didn't, his dick should have not be seeking out anybody parts that was not tagged Pope. "You don't get it do you? When you said I was the love of your life that also meant that this body…"she poked him in the abs as her voice finally cracked in between sobs "I wouldn't have to share it with someone else. Call me delusional but…"

"You are not delusional, we are not together yet it drives me crazy that you are with David." He wove his hand into hers, "Tell me what you want from me, help me right this wrong. You are the one I want, the one I love, the one I want to spend eternity with so tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I want you to accept that we are over and I'm in love with someone else. I want you to accept that we were never meant to be, I want you to leave me alone and let me be happy."

He detached his hand from her and kissed her on the cheek but it didn't mean that he had accepted her terms. "When you get tired of David, let me know, the rest of my first term should be enough time right? I'm a very patient man Livy; we belong together and not even god can change that. I'm going to make some calls, you should rest up after you shower, the flight is another eight hours long." He cleaned up and walked out of the private room into the main compartment of Air Force One, his staffs simply carried on as if nothing was going on, they loved the president and their job too much; besides, they were all sworn to secrecy.

* * *

David strolled into her living room as if it was his home, "Cook for me Livy, your boyfriend is hungry." The way he said her name just rubbed her off the wrong way. She seized his key chain from his hand and removed her apartment keys from his possessions. She spat out with venom in her voice. "I'm not a homeless shelter, I don't feed the hungry. Just be grateful I saved your ass from investigation on prosecutorial misconduct as we agreed, so do us both a favor and keep your mouth firmly shut . If you tell anyone about the affair, if you hurt his career or his family in anyway, I will haunt you down like an animal, I will devour you, I will destroy every single member of your family and everyone you ever cared about. If you try to burn down my house in the future, you will have to burn down yours as well, including your mother's, father's sisters' houses. If you dig a grave for me, I will bury you and your family with me. This is not a threat, it's a promise."

"I guess this is where you tell me you are done with me?"

"This is me giving you a benefit of doubt as a parting gift and doing this as a gesture of good faith, if you ever threaten me again, I will remind you that you are a short, short man David.

Once he left her home that night, she cried herself sick. She did what she had to do for everyone; it was the easiest way to save Fitz from himself while saving David at the same time.

* * *

Although there were no conclusions on working things out with Fitz, Olivia thought she had covered all her basis, this was it, she had protected their secrets but her dealings with the Grants may be far from over. Another scandal might be brewing right in her backyard, Olivia Pope just didn't know about it just yet.

Little did she know she may already be carrying a part of Fitz; the condoms they used weeks ago had tiny holes them and that was curtsy of Melly Grant and the use of safety pins. She knew how her husband loved to spend an extra thirty seconds inside his lover before pulling out, that timeline should guarantee some leakage to allow Grant's little soldiers to march right into the gates of the kingdom. Melly also knew her husband wanted a child with Olivia; and what Fitzgerald Grant wants, Fitzgerald Grant gets, even if it meant taking Olivia's choice away. Melly understood a long time ago that she would never have his heart but if getting Olivia pregnant and keeping her around allows her to secure her place in power, then so be it.

The End.

Okay so I can be a little cliff hanger bitch sometimes. Sometimes I let the viewer build their own conclusion and for now I will let you do just that as this is a one short. I may turn it into a group of one shots but there are no guarantees as I still need to update my VD fanfic. Thank so much for reading this, I hope you are fans of this couple as much as I am. I can't wait till season 2


End file.
